The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for stereolithography. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for providing ordered parts by stereolithography from non-ordered liquid crystal monomers.
The applications for stereolithography parts have grown from simple visualization of engineering designs to fabrication of functional end-use prototypes. With the growth of applications has come a need for higher performance resins. In particular, the upper-use temperatures of cured resins needs to approach or exceed 200 .degree. C. for applications such as directly formed molds for injection molding, and under-the-hood automotive applications. Improved mechanical properties such as modulus and impact strength are also important for these applications. Dimensional accuracy has been a key issue for rapid building of functional parts. Dimensional accuracy is a function of resin shrinkage, draw style patterns, beam diameter compensation, galvanometer calibration, etc. While part accuracy has improved dramatically since the inception of stereolithography, further improvements are possible.
Accordingly, the need exists for an improved stereolithographic method and apparatus which can be used to build parts having anisotropic properties and having upper use temperatures exceeding 100.degree. C.